Full Circle
by NarcoGilmore
Summary: Dean goes away to school in New York and gets an unexpected roommate. Tragedy strikes and they become closer then they ever thought imaginable. LukeLorelai, DeanRory, LoganRory, Jess, Lane NARCO
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS OR THESE CHARACTERS.

Characters: Dean, Luke, Rory, Loralie, Jess, Logan (And if anyone else happenes to show up later I will update this list)

CH 1  
A Fresh Start

Dean was almost done packing the last of his stuff into boxes.

Is this everything? Kyle shouted from the outside of the apartment.

Yeah, I just have a few more; I'll be able to get those.

Thanks for your help Kyle.

Alright I guess I will be going then. Give me a call if you're ever back in Stars Hollow Forester.

Later Kyle.

Dean thought to himself "ever back in stars hollow" why would I ever come back? There was nothing left here for him. Things between him and Rory were over and his family all decided to move back to Chicago four months ago.

Luke looked out the window of the diner and noticed Dean packing his truck.

Ever since Dean moved into the apartment across the street from the diner he became a bit of a hermit. Luke never did see much of him except for the occasional walks he would take at night and then he would stop in at the diner for a cup of coffee before going back home for the night.

Luke walked across the street to see if Dean needed some help with loading the truck.

Hey Dean! Luke shouted crossing the street. 

What's with all the boxes? You moving?

Yeah actually I am. I was accepted to NYU. It was a last minute decision so now I have the weekend to get moved into the dorm and settled before Monday.

WOW. Dean that's great that you're going to school. Hopefully since you waited a while before going to college, you will finish. Well Good Luck with everything Dean.

Dean gave Luke an awkward look. Luke started to turn around and walk back to the diner.

Hey Luke? What did you mean by that exactly? 

Well you know the whole situation with Rory not being in school. I guess I'm upset with her about it. That and of course the way she is treating Loralie.

Rory's not going to school anymore? Dean asked. What do you mean?

Luke looked back at Dean who was obviously clueless. He didn't know.

Oh sorry Dean I thought you would have known by now, almost everyone else in the town does. Rory and her mom had a huge blowout with each other and Rory isn't going back to school, as of now anyway.

Dean was speechless. He didn't know what to say, yet he had a thousand questions at the same time. Why would Rory quit school? Being #1 on the list. It's over between them though and he has nothing to do with this anymore so he decided to just keep quiet.

Luke, could you do me a favor?

Sure Dean. What is it?

Don't tell Loralie or Rory that you talked to me today. No one really knows I'm leaving that still lives in this town except you and Kyle. I just wanted to keep it quiet.

OK I can do that for you. But its good news you know, you shouldn't hide this.

Yeah, well I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you later Luke.

Dean arrived at NYU about noon that day. Everything was so busy. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Pushing his way through the crowds he finally made it to the admissions office. Overall he was pleased with his basic classes and the times they were held. As late as he was registering for school he didn't think there would be any classes left to enroll in, that were halfway decent. As he walked out of the office, he looked down at the paper in his hand; it read Building E Dorm 24.

He pushed the dorm room door open to find an empty room. This was too good to be true…he was late and yet he still had first pick of which side of the room he wanted. He chose the bed on the left. After everything was unpacked he sat down on his bed taking in his surroundings. Finally, he thought, I'm going to college. 

Dean ran out to grab something to eat and to take in what he could of the city in a few hours. He stood in the middle of Times Square watching everything around him. This is a good thing he thought to himself, starting over where no one knows you. This is exactly what I needed, to be away from Stars Hollow, he already felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. Time flew by. When he looked at his watch it was already 1 AM. He  
headed back to the dorm.

As he looked for his key to the dorm room he pushed on the door a little to find that it was already open. He slowly went inside to find that apparently he had a new roommate; the bed on the right was now occupied by someone who was already fast asleep and snoring loudly. Great, he thought to himself. He decided to just go to sleep himself and meet his new roommate in the morning instead of waking him tonight. As he lay in the bed he set his alarm clock for 8 AM. Everything was so exciting for him at this point he couldn't even sleep, he noticed his roommates luggage on the floor, only two duffel bags. Light traveler he thought.

8 AM

The alarm clock went off, Dean began to raise his arm to turn it off when a pillow flew from the other side of the room and hit him in the face. The voice of his new roommate screamed "turn that off you idiot".

Dean stopped to think about what just happened for a second and realizing he found the voice of this guy to be very familiar. As he stepped closer to the other side of the room he became even more confident in the fact that his assumptions were correct of whose voice he had heard.

Dean stood over the bed of his new roommate and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he immediately bolted up in the bed to see why his new roommate would be asking him such a stupid question, he turned around and saw Dean and that question was answered.

Once again Dean demanded an answer to his question. What are you doing here, Jess?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

I live here. This is my dorm. What are you doing here?

Well apparently we are roommates. Isn't this just great? I'm going to the RA and see if we can get something done about this before it's too late. There's no way I'm living with you for a year.

Hey bagboy, before you go out there I should let you know that the dorms are full and when I arrived here last night, this was the last one available.

Great. What are we going to do?

We will just have to deal with it. I don't plan on being in here much anyways except to sleep. Besides are you really still mad at me? I mean give it up man. Look I'm leaving so do what you want just leave my side of the room alone.

Fine.

Fine. (Door slams shut)

Dean thought to himself "How could this be happening of all the people to have as a roommate in New York City he gets stuck with Jess. He tried to shake it off and enjoy his last few days in the city before school starts."

When Dean arrived back at the dorm that night Jess was already lying on his bed reading a book. Neither of them said a word to each other. Jess continued to read and Dean went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

When Dean came back into the room Jess was still reading, he continued to read as though he was in the room alone and nothing could bother him. This reminded Dean of Rory when she would be into a good book.

Dean decided to go to bed early, but just as he was about to fall asleep.

Jess asked "How exactly did you end up here anyway, well I mean in a dorm at this school?" I mean you're married.

Not anymore. Dean replied.

Oh. I didn't know.

Dean just remained silent hoping Jess would ignore the obvious question that followed.

It was Rory. Wasn't it?

Dean didn't reply.

I knew she wasn't over you. I could tell the last time I saw you guys together, that night at her dorm.

She told you that. Dean replied.

No, I just knew. It was either me or you and from the reaction I got from her that night it definitely wasn't me. I asked her to come here with me. She crushed me that night but I'm over it now, I've decided to move on. That chapter in my life is finished.

She never told me about you asking her to come here. She did say she told you to leave though.

So it was Rory then? You got a divorce to be with Rory?

"No, that's not exactly what happened." Dean wondered to himself rather he should even be having this conversation with Jess. Hell, it's not like everyone else in Star's Hollow didn't already know.

I never asked Lindsey for a divorce. She demanded one when she found out that I slept with Rory. I did intend on telling her I wanted to get divorced but then Rory left for the summer and didn't even tell me she was leaving. Rory wrote me a letter while she was away and Lindsey found it in my pocket, that's how she found out.

Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing. The town princess and bag boy had committed adultery. So what happened after that?

Well me and Lindsey both moved back with our parents. When Rory finally came home she found out what had happened when she bumped into Lindsey and her mom on the street. About a week later Rory came to me and told me she wanted a relationship with me. So everything was perfect for about 3 months and then…  
Dean looked to Jess with a smirk.

Hey. Don't look at me. I don't have anything to do with this situation.

No. It's not that. She met you all over again except you were rich this time.

Wow. Dean you've had a rough couple of months. Sorry but I'm glad it was you and not me. 

Yeah Thanks a lot Jess!

I'll never be good enough for her. I can't give her everything she wants. And as much as it hurts for me to say this I'm just going to have to let her go and move on with my life. How did you do it Jess?

It wasn't that hard for me after the last conversation I had with her.

So that was the last time you saw Rory then was that night at the dorm? 

Yeah. Why?

Well have you talked to Luke lately?

Not much. Why?

When I was leaving Stars Hollow, Luke was the last person I talked to and he informed me that Rory is no longer in school.

I called a few weeks ago. He told me he and Loralie were engaged and I told him my plans about coming here. But he didn't mention Rory. Why would Rory quit school?

As much as I wanted to, I didn't press for details and I told him to make sure that Rory didn't know I moved here. Which I don't think will be too hard because he also said she and Loralie weren't speaking. 

Something bad must have happened between them, I can't imagine Loralie and Rory not talking to each other.

Yeah it must be pretty bad!

Jess?

Yeah.

Thanks. This helps. Talking to someone about everything. You know I guess we have a whole lot more in common then we thought.

Well we just have in common the people in our lives not much else. Jess said sarcastically.

Go to sleep bagboy.

Goodnight Jess.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Dean was still getting everything unpacked and settling into his new dorm. Jess was still asleep when Dean went out to get some lunch. He began to wake up only after Dean returned and he heard the door open.

"You slept late." Dean said as he saw his eyes open.

"Yeah well once classes start I won't be able to ever sleep in. So I'm taking advantage of the time I have left."

"I got lunch... or breakfast in your case. If you want something to eat."

"Sure. Thanks." Jess started to smirk a little.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"This. Us. It's like we are friends or something."

"To be honest Jess I think we should be friends. I mean this will be a long year if we can't get along. Besides you said you are over Rory now. So I don't see any reason why we should continue to hate each other."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I can stop having those dreams about you strangling me in my sleep." Jess said as he grabbed the bag of food.

"Thanks for being so cool about this Jess. I know you could have been a real pain in the ass."

"So you're not over her?"

"I'll never be over her. But I'd rather not talk about it anymore. At least not now.I have a lot going on right now and I don't want to think about her." Dean said.

Jess just nodded to him. He understood what he meant.

The rest of the day and night flew by. Before Dean knew it his alarm clock was going off at 7:30 AM. He looked over at Jess, hoping to not get another pillow in the face, but he was still asleep. Dean got dressed and headed to his first class. Economics started at 8:10 AM.

Finding a seat near the back of the class he sat down and it finally hit him. I'm going to college, and it's all about to begin. He thought. This was all so exciting to him but he still had an empty feeling. There was one person he wanted to tell about his new life but he knew that he couldn't do that.

After class was over Dean headed back to the dorm because he had a small break before his next class. Jess was awake and dressed.

"Hey Jess. When's your first class?"

"10:20"

"How did you manage that?" Dean asked.

"I registered in time for my classes, so I got to pick and choose what I wanted. But I didn't know I would be staying in the dorms until a few days ago."

"So where you headed?"

"English 101"

"Oh yeah. What room number?"

"124"

Dean started laughing. "Someone really wants us to spend some time together."

"You're kidding." Jess said as he grabbed Dean's schedule from his hands. "Unbelievable."

"Well you headed there now?"

"Actually I'm going to grab some coffee first. You want anything?"

"Sure. I'll take a coffee. Thanks."

"No problem. Just save me a seat in the back would you?" Jess asked as he walked out the door.

Dean left shortly after Jess. Once he arrived to the classroom it had already started to fill up. Luckily he managed to find two seats near the back of the room. Staring at his watch he realized Jess had about fifteen minutes before he would be late.

Jess rounded the corner and found the nearest Starbucks. Not his first choice for coffee but he was in a hurry and they seem to be on every street in New York. He placed his order and found a corner to stand in as he waited for his name to be called. A few minutes later the lady behind the counter yelled the name Rory. Jess instantly looked up to see who the person was that stood up from the table. Debating what he should do he decided it would be best to just stay away. Just as Rory was about to grab her coffee from the counter the lady placed two more cups beside hers and yelled the name Jess. Rory turned around to see if her luck could really be that bad.

"Hey Jess." She said sounding nervous.

"Hey." He said as he reached for the two cups of coffee.

Noticing they were blocking the way for other customers at the counter she grabbed her coffee and they moved away from the crowd.

"So you drink two at once now, Rory?" He asked staring at the cups of coffee in her hands.

"Oh no. I'm with someone. He's waiting for me outside."

"So. What brings you to New York Rory?"

"I was here for the weekend. It sort of became a long weekend. Logan really likes the city, we visit a lot lately."

"No school for you today?" Jess asked just wanting to see her reaction.

"Oh well I'm sort of taking a break from school right now."

"Uh huh. Well it was nice seeing you Rory but I got to get going."

"Hey Jess. I'm going to be here next weekend too. We were invited to a party. But anyway I was thinking maybe we could hang out. Talk… as friends."

"I don't know Rory. I'm busy right now. I have school. Which I am late for." He said looking at his watch. "See ya Rory." He turned and went out the door.

Rory stood there like someone had just punched her in the stomach. "Jess is going to school but I'm not." She said out loud to herself.

Jess ran back towards school hoping he wouldn't be too late on the first day of class. He spotted Dean right away and took the seat next to him.

"Hey. I thought I was late."

"Well apparently so is our professor." Dean said.

"Oh here's your coffee. Sorry it took so long I ran into someone I didn't expect to see."

"Thanks" Dean took a sip of coffee. He sat the cup down on his desk noticing the writing on the side.

"Hey Jess? Why does my cup of coffee have Rory's name on it?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh. Well sorry, I guess I grabbed one of Rory's cups by accident." Jess said laughing.

"Jess there is obviously something you're not telling me, because I am failing to find the humor in this situation."

"I ran into Rory at Starbucks. I had no idea she was in town so don't go all bagboy on me here." Jess said holding his hands in the air defensively.

"Well why is she here? Did you talk to her?"

"I'm not sure. She is with some guy. Said they came for the weekend."

"So she is leaving then. That's good. I'm not sure what my reaction would be if I ran into her right now."

"Yeah but she mentioned something about coming back next weekend. She asked me to meet with her and talk."

"You're going to see her?"

"No, actually I blew her off. Told her I was busy with school. And if you happen to see her around you should do the same thing."

Just then their professor walked in.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Let's get started." The professor announced as he walked to the front of the room.

Dean tried to concentrate but the only thing on his mind was her. He was ready to move on. Why does she always show up at the worst possible times? He thought.

"DEAN." Jess screamed. "Class is over. Let's go."

"What? Oh sorry." Dean stood and gathered his things. The two walked out into the hallway.

"So where you headed now? Jess asked.

"Actually I'm done for the day. I only have two classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'm going to head back to the room."

"Alright. Well I'll see you later." Jess started to walk away but turned back to Dean.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah."

"You've got to let her go. Move on with your life. You know she has already."

"Yeah I know. It's just hard though."

"Yes I do." Jess turned and walked away from Dean to his next class.

Dean went back to the room and got started on his homework. First day of school and already had a project due by Friday. Nobody said it was going to be easy. He thought to himself.

Two hours has passed and Dean was still working on his project when Jess came back to the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess asked taking off his jacket.

"Homework. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You don't do homework on the first day of school."

"You do when it's your first time being back in school for years and you don't want to fall behind."

"Well I bet you've been working on that since you came back to the room, so I think it is time for a break. I just got some good news from one of the guys in my last class." Jess said.

"What's that Jess?"

"Well do you know who Weezer is?"

"Yes I do."

"Well they are playing at a club here this weekend. It's actually sold out but the guy from my class had two tickets and he can no longer go. So he wants to sell them to me."

"I never pictured you as being much of a Weezer fan." Dean said.

"There decent. So you want to go?"

"I feel like you're asking me out on a date."

"Well don't flatter yourself cause I'm not. The guy just won't sell the tickets separately and I only have enough money to buy one. I have to get them tonight if I want them so are you in or not?"

"Sure I'm in."

"We have to go to his place and get the tickets from him tonight. He's going to be leaving town tomorrow."

"I'm ready when you are."

"I'll call and let him know that we are coming."

The two headed out and started walking towards there destination.

"So is this the first time you've been to New York?"

"Yeah. I never got a chance to come before this."

"I can tell. You have tourist written all over your face."

"Well we can't all be world travelers like you Jess."

"That was unnecessary. I was just going to offer to show you around one day. You know show some places that don't rip you off."

"You're right. I'm sorry I said that, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Forget it."

Jess stopped and looked up at the building. "This is it."

"He lives here? Geez why doesn't he just give you the tickets he's obviously loaded."

They both walked through the door as the bell hop opened it for them. He pointed them in the direction of the room they were looking for.

Jess knocked on the door. And it opened just seconds later.

"Hey we brought the money for the tickets." Jess said as they walked in the door.

"Oh by the way this is Dean. He's my roommate."

"Nice to meet you Dean. I'm Greg."

"Nice to meet you too Greg. Oh and thanks for the tickets $20 for a show like this that's sold out is an awesome deal."

"No problem." He said handing the tickets to Jess. "I'm just glad someone will use them. My girlfriend had a death in the family and I'm going home with her for the week."

"Sorry to hear that." Dean said.

"Well I hate to rush you guys off, but I have plans tonight I'm actually headed out now. I'll walk you guys out."

The boys returned to the lobby and said goodnight to the same man who had let them in minutes before.

"I'll see you around school when you get back." Jess said waving bye to Greg.

Dean was standing off to the side of the other two waiting for Jess just as the car flew around the corner. Greg saw the car coming and instantly ran towards Dean. He shoved him out of the way and continued running himself just as the car ran into the side of the building. Unfortunately things didn't go exactly as planned. When Greg shoved Dean out of the way the only thing there to break his fall was a glass window display. Jess ran around the car and over to Greg and Dean.

"Are you guys alright?" Jess asked.

"Well I'm alright. But he doesn't seem to be moving." Greg said pointing to Dean.

Jess went over to Dean and checked his pulse. "He's breathing. Go call an ambulance. The guy in the car probably needs some help too."

Greg got to his feet and ran inside to make the call.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Jess asked as he tried to shake him awake.

Dean started to move a little and slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Dean asked with a shaky voice.

"That car almost hit you but Greg pushed you into this glass window instead."

"Who's Greg?"

"The guy we bought the tickets from about ten minutes ago."

"What tickets? Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jess paced back and forth down the hallway, waiting for the doctor to return with some news. Jess hated hospitals, he didn't even feel comfortable to wait sitting down so he choose to stand the entire time. After what seems like an eternity the doctor finally approached him.

"Your friend is going to be alright. He has a case of Retrograde Amnesia. Eventually he will be able to remember everything but it could take some time. You will have to fill him in on what happened tonight, he will probably never be able to recall the seconds leading up to the accident."

"So he can leave the hospital then, he doesn't have to stay?"

"Yes, we will be releasing him soon; he's signing his release forms now. He will need to rest for a day or two. Do you know how to contact any of his relatives?"

"Not really, his parents recently moved and I'm not sure how to find them."

"But you do live with him, right?"

"Yeah, we share a dorm room as NYU."

"Did you two meet recently or have you known each other for a while?"

"I've known him for a while." Jess smirked.

"That's good; he's going to have questions about his past. If you have answers to his questions answer them but don't tell him anything you're not almost positive of."

Jess nodded at the doctor's instructions. Just as they finished their conversation Dean walked behind them. Jess could clearly see he was ready to get out of the place.

"Oh hey, one more thing I should ask you. Will he be able to go to a concert this weekend?"

"As long as he don't have physical contact that could potentially be dangerous."

"So basically no moshing or crowd surfing?" Jess asked to confirm.

"Exactly, Dean I will see you in two weeks. I'm sure you will have made plenty of progress by then."

"Thanks, I'll see you then."

Dean and Jess walked out of the hospital and caught a taxi back to the dorm. Neither of them talked much on the way home. Jess unlocked the door to their dorm and Dean stepped in and looked around a bit before finally sitting down on Jess's bed.

"That's my bed."

"Oh sorry, this really sucks not being able to remember anything." He said moving to the other side of the room.

"You're lucky to be alive; you were almost pinned against a brick wall by a car. Instead you were pushed in a glass window."

"So we are going to a concert?" Dean asked unsure of the details. "I heard you ask the doctor earlier."

"Yeah, we were actually buying the tickets when this happened. We're going to see Weezer."

"I actually remember who that is. I like that band."

"You remember who Weezer is but you don't remember who I am?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I know it's weird."

Jess hesitated before asking his next question. It could be good or bad depending on exactly what he could remember.

"Do you remember Rory?"

Dean shook his head no. "Should I?" Who is Rory?"

"Don't worry about it right now. You should get some rest, it's getting late."

The next few days passed by quickly but Dean's condition didn't get any better. Although he felt fine, and wanted to continue going to classes so he didn't fall too far behind. Jess helped him to remember small things when he needed help and everything seemed to be going smoothly for both of them. The concert was the next day and both Dean and Jess were looking forward to it.

Meanwhile back in Hartford, Logan arrived to pick up Rory for their weekend trip to the city. Rory got into the car and gave Logan a kiss.

"So I have a surprise for you Ace."

"Oh, I love surprises. What is it?"

He handed her an envelope and she opened it.

"Tickets to see Weezer, we're going to Weezer?" She asked sounding excited.

"Well you are my father has me booked all weekend in the city. I was hoping you could bring your friend Lane with you so you don't have to go alone."

"Well its short notice for Lane, but it is Weezer. I'm sure she won't mind."

Rory arrived at Lane's about half an hour later and explained the situation to her. Lane was thrilled. She quickly packed for the weekend and the three were off to New York.

A/N: Please read and review. And if anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. I can't spend as much time on this story as I would like.


	6. Chapter 6

Day of Show

Rory and Lane arrived early hoping to get a spot close to the stage. Apparently everyone else attending had the same idea, the place was packed full of people.

"So I guess this is as close as we are going to get." Lane said once the two could no longer move forward.

Dean and Jess arrived shortly after Rory and Lane.

"There are a lot of people here." Dean said as they tried to make their way toward the main floor.

"Come on, follow me and stay close. We need to get as close as possible. You just have to make a path through all of the people."

"You make it sound so easy."

Dean followed Jess's path through the crowd. The closer they got to the front, the more they became separated from one another. Dean trying his best to keep up with Jess stumbled over a cup someone had thrown on the floor. To prevent himself from falling he grabbed onto the shoulder of the nearest person. Regaining his composure he began to apologize to the girl he could have easily hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see that cup on the floor. Are you alright?" Dean asked concerned.

Rory smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine Dean. What are you doing here? Well I mean, obviously you are here to see the concert, but what are you doing in New York?"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? I mean obviously you know who I am but I don't remember you."

Rory stood in shock but before she could respond to Dean's question Jess returned to get Dean.

"Dean, come on I have someone saving us a spot near the front." Jess announced right before noticing who Dean had run into.

"It was nice meeting you, again. Sorry about earlier." Dean said back to Rory as Jess dragged him towards the front.

Lane and Rory looked at each other with the same puzzling look on both of their faces.

"So that was Dean, who had no clue who you were. And that appeared to be Jess Mariano who pulled him away, right?" Lane asked.

"Well that's good that you saw it too, because I was starting to worry for a minute. What's going on? Why are Dean and Jess hanging out?"

"I think the more important question is why Dean doesn't know who you are."

Jess and Dean made it back to the spot near the front of the stage.

"Hey Jess, that girl back there knew my name. Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, that's Rory your ex-girlfriend. As well as my ex-girlfriend but you dated her first, then me, then you again not too long ago actually."

"That's the girl you asked me about when I came home from the hospital."

"Yeah."

"Should I go talk to her? She knew who I was and she seemed friendly."

"No, do not go talk to her. Dean, you left your wife to be with her and three months later she moved onto someone else."

"I was married?" Dean asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you that. No offense Dean but you suck at relationships."

Just as Jess finished his sentence the curtain on the stage began to open and the crowd started to scream.

"I'll tell you more about later, but trust me you should avoid her at all costs." Jess screamed at Dean above the crowd.

The band came on stage and began to play. Everyone had a great time at the show. Jess ran into some old friends he used to hang out with in New York before he moved to Stars Hollow. The show ended and everyone began to slowly exit the venue.

"Dean you want to come out with us? We're going to one of our old hangouts and play some pool." Jess asked

"No thanks, I'm starting to feel a bit tired but thanks for the invite."

"Alright, you're feeling ok to make it back by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. Go out and have fun."

Dean remained inside for a few more minutes after Jess left. Debating rather he should walk home or take a cab. Deciding to walk he headed towards the exit.

Rory noticed Dean leaving alone. She had been able to spot him all night, but not once had he looked back at her.

"Lane, do you think you can find your way back to the hotel without me?" I need to find out what's going on."

"I think I can handle it, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm going to meet the band anyway."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I learned a few backstage tricks when Hep Alien went on tour."

"Thanks Lane. Be careful and I'll see you later tonight."

Rory ran to catch up with Dean who had already made it outside. Once she spotted him she yelled for him to wait up.

"Hey Dean, wait a second."

Dean turned to see who was calling him.

"Oh, hi again. Hey I'm really sorry about earlier, are you sure you are ok?"

"Oh don't worry about that, unless of course you are referring to you not knowing who I am. That you can be sorry about, I don't think that is very funny."

Dean began to feel a little nervous, he felt as if he were being yelled at by a stranger. He put his hands in his pockets trying to look less nervous in front of her. "Rory, right?" Dean asked a little unsure.

"Yes Dean, you know my name. Stop messing around. What's going on?"

Dean hesitated telling her. "Do you really care to know? Because from what I've been told, you don't. Jess told me everything that happened between us."

"First of all why would Jess need to tell you what happened between us? Secondly how does Jess know about us?"

"Well I can answer your first question. I was in an accident and I have amnesia. As for how does Jess know, I'm not sure but he told me to stay away from you. So far I've taken all of his advice and he has been a great friend so I don't see any reason not to trust him in this situation."

"Dean, you hated Jess. You two never got along."

"And why exactly did we hate each other? Did it by chance have anything to do with you?"

Rory didn't know what to say, she just stared down at the sidewalk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean said as he turned to walk away from her.

"Dean wait, can we please talk about this?" She asked running after him.

"What is there to talk about? We're over right? You left me for someone else after I left my wife for you."

"Dean you have obviously been given the cliff notes version of what happened. Please don't leave like this; I can help you to remember."

Dean stopped walking. "What do you want from me?"

"I miss you. I want to be able to call you if I need a friend to talk to. We used to be able to talk to each other as friends, I want that back." Rory said now with tears in her eyes.

Dean tried to refrain from pulling her into a hug but gave in within seconds of seeing tears fall down her face.

"Come on, our dorm is just a few blocks away from here, we can talk there."

Rory nodded in agreement to the invitation as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. The rest of the walk to the dorm was relatively quiet. Dean unlocked the door and allowed Rory to enter first.

"So, you and Jess are roommates?"

"Yeah, I thought I mentioned that."

"Not exactly, but I picked up on that."

"So how did the two of you end up here together?" Rory asked.

Dean just shook his head.

"Oh I'm sorry. I feel like such an idiot right now."

"It's ok; I wish I could answer you. I would love to be able to remember. The doctor said it was temporary but it could take some time to come back."

"So what happened? I mean what kind of accident were you in?" Rory asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well I don't have any memories of the accident either but from what Jess told me I was pushed out of the way of a drunk driver and pushed through a rather large window. My head must have broken the window as well as my fall."

"So this happened recently?"

"Last Monday night."

"That's so weird, I saw Jess on Monday morning. We ran into each other getting coffee."

"Starbucks coffee?"

"Yeah, it was Starbucks."

Dean shook his head. "Jess brought me back coffee that day, but the cup said Rory on the side."

"Yes, my cup had Jess's name on it. I figured that's what must have happened. Wait, Dean you remember something that happened on Monday morning before the accident?"

"Yeah I guess so, but that's it. I remember seeing the cup and having lots of questions."

"I'm going to write this down; you should keep track of everything that you remember so you can tell your doctor." Rory stated as she searched for a notebook and pen.

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. I want to help you remember. I want you to be able to remember me. You have been such an important part of my life that I can't imagine what it would be like to forget everything about you."

Dean sat down next to her on the bed. "So how long have we known each other?"

"Since 10th grade, you had just moved to Stars Hallow and I was leaving Stars Hollow High to go to Chilton. You came up to me on my last day and introduced yourself. I almost didn't go to Chilton because of you. I told my mom I changed my mind but she read right through me. Oh and just so you know I never told you that before." Rory said blushing a little.

"So if you left, how did we end up together?"

"I didn't move, I just switched schools. We had a few dates and I kind of asked you to be my boyfriend. You were happy to accept and that night we slept together." Rory said with a laugh.

"What? When we were sixteen?"

"No we fell asleep at Miss Patty's. All we did was sleep but everyone else saw it another way. My mom really hated you for a long time after that."

"Miss Patty's? Is that like a hotel or something?"

"Oh no, Miss Patty is a dance instructor in Stars Hollow, but she's a whole other mess we'll talk about her another day."

"Why did we break up?"

"Which time?"

"I don't know let's start with the first."

"Well the first time you told me that you loved me and I wasn't able to say it back right away. Eventually I realized how stupid I was being and so I told you how I felt and we got back together. The second time we broke up was over Jess. I thought at the time I had feelings for him but it was more of a friend relationship, that's when I really messed things up for us. After you broke up with me you started seeing Lindsay shortly after and became engaged very quickly."

"So Lindsay was the name of my ex-wife?"

"Yes, you two were only married for about six months before we started to see each other again. At first we were just hanging out as friends but it lead to more, much more."

"I can't imagine what I was thinking being married and acting that way."

"You told me that it was a mistake and that it was over between the two of you. You weren't happy, you had to drop out of school and you worked all the time. We still loved each other; I guess we were both being a little selfish though."

"So what happened after that?"

"I tried to end things between us; I didn't like sneaking around behind Lindsay's back. I went to Europe for the summer and you stayed with Lindsay but I wrote you a letter when I was away. And she found it and read it, you moved back with your parents that same day. Eventually we worked things out between us and we got back together for about three months. You ended things one night at my Grandparents house, you got the impression you didn't belong in my life anymore. And that brings us to now, tonight is the first time I've seen you since that night."

"Hopefully I will eventually remember all of this on my own and it will make a lot more sense to me."

"You will remember, you're too stubborn not to." Rory said smiling back at Dean.

"I know this is going to sound weird to you being that I couldn't even remember your name earlier tonight but I think I still have feelings for you. I may even be in love with you. There's just something telling me not to let you go, again." Dean said as he moved closer to Rory.

There lips met and it quickly turned into more. Dean lowered her down onto the bed and Rory quickly found the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Piece by piece their clothing began to make a small pile on the floor. Just as the last piece of clothing hit the floor the door of the room opened and Jess walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

There lips met and it quickly turned into more. Dean lowered her down onto the bed and Rory quickly found the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Piece by piece their clothing began to make a small pile on the floor. Just as the last piece of clothing hit the floor the door of the room opened and Jess walked in.

Jess walked through the door and closed it behind him. He started to walk toward his bed but stopped to do a double take when he realized there were two people in Dean's bed from the corner of his eye.

"Jess I know you said…" Dean started to explain.

"No, don't." Jess stopped him before he could explain. "I must have had an awful lot to drink tonight because that girl that's unclothed in your bed looks a lot like Rory Gilmore."

Rory didn't know what to say. It was very evident that she was nervous; she swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in her throat because she knew she would soon need to defend herself.

"How the hell did you guys end up together like this anyway?"

"Jess we don't need your permission. Dean and I are adults and you have nothing to do with our relationship." Rory said sitting up from the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Rory you're taking advantage of him and you know it. If I would have accepted your invitation to "talk" to you this weekend, you would have probably been on the other side of the room tonight."

"Jess, that's not fair. I just wanted to talk as friends. It doesn't give you a right to be an asshole."

Dean started to recall his and Rory's conversation from earlier that night; she said she missed him as a friend.

"What's not fair is how selfish you are being. Something goes wrong in your perfect world and you run back to the closest and safest feeling you can remember. That's exactly what this is all about isn't it? You're not talking to your mom and you dropped out of school."

"How did you know I wasn't talking to my mom?"

"Dean told me."

"How did you know?"

Dean throw his hands up in the air. "Don't ask me, I don't know anything anymore."

"Luke told him Rory."

"Who's Luke?" Dean asked now more confused then ever.

Rory started to laugh, mainly because of how clueless Dean was, but it didn't take long for her laughter to become tears.

"Rory that may have worked with Dean but I can see right through it. You showed me who you really were that night at your dorm, and I'm never going to forget it."

"Jess I am so sorry for hurting you, but you couldn't expect me to really just give up everything and move here with you."

"Why not, you're here now and you gave everything up for some other reason. Which reminds me, where's that boyfriend of yours tonight? You know the blond guy waiting for you outside of Starbucks?"

"Jess please stop." Rory got up from the bed with the sheet still wrapped around her and started to gather her clothes from the floor and quickly ran to the bathroom.

Dean glared back at Jess. "Any other time you would have stayed out all night. You have the worst possible timing."

"You should be thanking me."

"Jess I initiated this, if you want to be mad at someone be mad at me."

"Dean she has a boyfriend."

"I don't care. I think she helps me to remember. I remembered something tonight."

"What?"

"The coffee you brought me with Rory's name on it. I remembered it, and she didn't know about it until I said something."

"That was the morning before the accident."

"I know. This is a good sign."

"Yeah it is."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And I want you to tell me the truth, even if it's not what I may want to hear."

Jess nodded.

"I'm still in love with Rory. Aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

"I hate to ask you to do this but do you think you could crash at one of your friend's places tonight? Rory and I have a lot to talk about and I don't think she is going to be comfortable around you."

"So that's what you two were doing a few minutes ago when I walked in, talking."

"No, you see from what she told me, she and I have sex first then talk about the consequences afterwards." Dean said trying to make a joke to ease the situation.

"Maybe you guys should talk first this time." Jess said as he grabbed his coat and headed to the door. "Enjoy it while it lasts." Jess said right before he left the room.

Dean laid back down onto the bed. A few minutes later Rory came out of the bathroom and immediately noticed that Jess was gone.

Dean smiled at her and scooted over to the other side of the bed so Rory could join him.

"I asked Jess to stay with a friend tonight, so you don't have to worry about him being here."

"Maybe I should just go back to my hotel."

"I don't want you to leave. Besides it's late, you shouldn't be walking by yourself right now."

"You're right, I need to call Lane and tell her not to wait up."

"That's the girl who was with you tonight at the show?"

"Yeah, you know Lane too. You both went to the same school and she's been my best friend since forever so we hung out a lot."

Rory dialed Lane's number and quickly explained to her what was going on when she finally answered the phone. Lane was happy to cover for her because even though Logan gave her a ticket to see Weezer she still didn't care that much for the guy. Rory hung up the phone and turned her attention back to Dean.

"So I think we should talk about some things." Dean said almost as if he were asking her.

"Yeah I guess we need to. I'm sure you have lots of questions now."

"Well I was right."

"About what?"

"I remembered two things being around you tonight. First the coffee and also that I'm still in love with you. I asked Jess and he confirmed it."

"I still love you too. No matter what, I will always feel something for you. You've been such an important part of my life."

"So do you think we could work things out? I mean if we both still love each other why aren't we together?"

"Because I'm an idiot, I let you walk away from me and I should have stopped you."

"So this guy you're seeing. Is it serious?"

"Not exactly, I practically had to beg him to be exclusive with me. And even though he did agree to it, I'm not completely sure he's telling me the truth sometimes."

"Why would you want to be with someone like that?"

"I don't have anyone else right now. I'm living with my grandparents and believe me if you could remember them you would know exactly what I mean by that. And my mom and I haven't even talked to each other in almost two months. I've really messed things up."

"Well I'm here now; we can figure things out together."

"I've missed you." Rory said as she got closer to him for a kiss. Once they separated they just stared at one another for what seemed like eternity.

"Are you comfortable? You could wear one of my t-shirts to sleep in if you want."

"I've got a better idea." Rory said sitting up. "Since you are practically sleeping naked so will I." She said removing her shirt and skirt once again.

Rory nestled back into his arms and they both fell asleep minutes later. Dean awoke the next morning but Rory was gone. The spot she had slept in was empty and her clothes were no longer strewn across the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean assuming that Rory was now gone fell back into bed a bit frustrated. _I really should have listened to Jess. _He thought to himself. A cell phone with an unfamiliar ring tone began to ring. Dean looked around for it and found Rory's cell still on the nightstand. Dean reached over and grabbed the phone. The caller ID read Logan calling. Dean hesitated answering but eventually flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"Who is this?"

"This is Dean. Who is this?" Dean asked already knowing the answer.

"Where is Rory?"

"She is in the shower right now. Can I take a message?" Dean lied. He had no idea where Rory was but the fact that she wasn't with Logan was reassuring.

"Wait a minute. Dean. As in ex-boyfriend Dean from Stars Hollow?"

"Well yeah close. But it's now Dean as in current boyfriend Dean."

"What? I want to talk to Rory now."

Rory enters the dorm room with a smile carrying two cups of coffee.

"Oh hey I'm glad you're finally up." Rory said to Dean.

"Well actually Logan she is just coming out of the shower now. I'll tell her to call you back when she gets her clothes on." Dean said closing the phone and looking up at Rory.

"What did you just do?" She asked wide eyed.

"Well when I woke up I wasn't sure where you went. And then your phone rang and I saw that it was him so I…"

"So you answered my phone and lied to Logan."

"Well do you really think he would have believed me if I said I didn't know where you were? I mean I did have your phone."

"No, but I wish you wouldn't have done that. Logan is going to come looking for me now and he isn't going to be happy about this."

"From what you have told me that guy is a jerk and he doesn't deserve anything from you. Rory I thought you said you wanted to be with me last night."

"I did and I do. But I would have liked to have told Logan about it myself."

"You're right, what I just did was stupid. But I thought you left and I was angry and upset. I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I haven't really given you a whole lot of reasons to trust me again. Here, I got you some coffee." She said handing it to him as she sat beside him in the bed.

"Thanks."

"So I have a proposal. I don't know if you are going to like it though."

"Well that depends, what is it?"

"As you know Monday is a teacher workday so you don't have classes."

"Uh huh."

"I have to get Lane back home to Stars Hollow. And so I was thinking you could come with me. Maybe going back home will help you to remember things."

"That sounds nice Rory, but I don't know."

"Come on, please. I think this will really help you. And if you come with me, I will have an excuse to come back here in order to bring you back."

"I'll go but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"When we go there, you have to talk to your mom. Make things right again."

"Dean I don't think that it's going to be that easy."

"Just promise me that you will try."

"Ok I promise I will try."

"So when are you planning on leaving for this trip?"

"Well first I have to rent a car because I have a feeling after I talk to Logan he isn't going to be eager to drive us there. But I would like to leave sometime this afternoon."

"I'll get ready then, could you just call me about an hour before you get here though."

"Yeah, of course. I should get going though. Lots to do in such little time." Rory stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"You promise you're going to come back?" Dean asked following her.

Rory didn't bother answering his question instead she pulled him towards her and kissed him intensely while both of their hands began to explore the others body.

They finally pulled away from their embrace. "Does that answer your question?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes it does. I will see you later. Please hurry though." Dean said as he opened the door for her to leave.

Rory began her walk down the hallway as Dean stood in his doorway and watched her walk away. Rory didn't get to far away before he could see Jess enter through the main doors of the building. Jess and Rory passed each other in the hallway and exchanged awkward looks. Dean waited for Jess to make it to the room before closing the door.

"Well I guess you had a great night. I figured she would have been long gone by now." Jess said throwing his jacket down onto his bed.

"Nothing happened, she just spent the night. It was too late for her to go back to the hotel."

Dean began to gather some clothes and put them into an overnight bag.

"What are doing? You spend one night with Rory and you already hate me again?" Jess asked confused as to why Dean was packing.

Dean laughed. "No Jess, I don't hate you. Rory and I are going to Stars Hollow for a few days. She thinks it might help me to remember some things and I agree."

"Just like that, you're just going to pack and leave with her."

"Geez Jess I'm coming back, it's just going to be a few days."

"Well I'm coming too. It's been a while since I've visited Luke anyway."

"There's that name again. You two never did tell me who Luke was last night."

"Luke is my uncle. He and Lorelai are engaged. Lorelai is Rory's mom."

"Jess that's disgusting, you kind of dated your cousin."

"They didn't date when we did. But I still wish you wouldn't have just said that now I feel weird."

"Well it's fine with me if you want to go. I think it will be good for all of us. I convinced Rory to talk to her mom while we are there."

"I still can't believe that the two of them aren't getting along. They were inseparable before."

They both finished packing and waited around until Rory finally called Dean. It was close to 4:00 PM when she did. About an hour late Rory and Lane knocked on the dorm door and Jess answered.

"Come on in." Jess said a lot friendlier than the previous night.

"Hey Jess, it's good to see you. It's been a long time." Lane said trying to be nice.

"It's good to see you again to Lane."

Rory walked up to Dean and gave him a kiss. "So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we both are. Jess is going to visit Luke, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah that's fine with me, as long as everyone can get along." Rory said turning to stare at Jess.

"Rory, I'm sorry I blew up at you last night like that. If you and Dean want to be together then that's between the two of you. I'm not going to stand in the way for once." He laughed. "I guess the reason why I was so upset last night is because of the way things were left between us and then I find out that you broke Dean's heart too. It was kind of nice, me and Dean being able to get along for once."

"Jess you don't have to apologize. I know what I did to both of you wasn't fair. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Let's just forget about it and move forward. I would love for us all to be friends for once."

"As fun as this alternate universe is sounding right now, we really should get on the road." Lane said interrupting.

"She's right." Dean said rushing everyone towards the door.

Rory was the driver and Dean sat in the passenger seat while Lane and Jess settled into the backseat.

"Oh hey guys I brought CDs." Dean said as he reached into his bag to pull them out.

"No, don't." All three of the other passengers screamed in unison at him.

"Lane, please tell me you have some Ramones in that bag of yours." Jess said almost begging.

"Don't leave home without them." She said handing Rory the CD.

"No offense Dean, but you don't have the best taste in music." Jess said as they drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took a few days for me to update this story. I have been focusing on "The Call" lately and neglecting my other stories. 

They were almost in Stars Hollow now, and the ride there was actually pleasant especially considering how it could have gone.

"Dean we are almost there. Does anything look familiar to you yet?" Rory asked.

"Not yet." Dean said staring out the window.

"Hey Rory, have you ever thought about the fact that when Luke and Lorelai do get married, we are going to be cousins?" Jess asked.

Dean and Lane both started laughing.

"No, Jess I had never thought of it like that. But thanks for letting me know that I dated my cousin."

"Yeah, no problem, Dean pointed it out to me a little earlier."

"Thank god we never slept together. That would have been extremely awkward."

Dean looked back at Jess almost in disbelief.

"What? Don't look at me like that, she wasn't ready." Jess said defensively.

"Dean, you were the first person I was with, like that."

"Oh." He said beginning to turn a shade of red knowing other people had heard what she said.

"You two really need to talk about this later, like when you're alone." Lane chimed in.

"What? It isn't like everyone in this car doesn't know almost every detail of what happened."

"Except Dean." Jess said throwing his head back in laughter.

"So, you said we were almost there." Dean said expressing how uncomfortable he had become in the last few minutes of the ride.

"Yeah, actually that's it straight ahead. Jess do you want me to drop you off at Luke's?"

"Yeah that will be fine. I'm going to be sure to visit Taylor while I'm here to. I want to make him think I'm here to stay for good."

"You're evil, but make sure I'm there to see his face when you do it." Rory pulled the car to the curb next to Luke's. "Hey Jess, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Don't tell Luke I'm here at least not yet."

"No Problem." He said getting out of the car and heading towards Luke's.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go ahead and get out here too. Thanks for inviting me this weekend Rory it was fun." Lane said opening her door.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later Lane."

"So what do you want to do first?" Rory asked Dean after Lane shut the door.

"I'm not sure; I don't really know what there is to do." Dean said hesitantly.

"Well normally it would be Luke's but I want to wait a while before letting my mom know I'm here. I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to talk to her yet."

"That's fine. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"I think we should park and walk around. You can get a better feel for the place by walking."

They had been walking for a little while now and Dean hadn't said much to Rory. They came up on Miss Patty's studio and Dean stopped.

"Does Miss Patty's look familiar to you?" Rory asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why though. Please tell me I didn't take dance?"

Rory began to laugh out loud which got the attention of Miss Patty who was inside of the studio.

"Well if it isn't Dean and Rory back together again. What brings you two back here on this lovely afternoon?" Miss Patty asked.

"Hey Miss Patty. I'm just giving Dean a tour of the town." Rory looked at Dean and whispered…"Just go along with me."

"Why would he need a tour Rory?"

"Because he's never been here before. Dean I'd like for you to meet Miss Patty, she teaches dance here."

"It's nice to meet you." Dean said extending his hand.

"What's going on? Rory please tell me the two of you haven't started experimenting with drugs."

"Of course not, we should be going though. We will see you around Miss Patty."

Dean and Rory walked away from a disoriented Miss Patty to continue their walk.

"So why would Miss Patty's look familiar to me?"

"Well that is where all of the town meetings take place, which you helped with sometimes. But I would hope it would be that you are remembering the times we spent there alone."

"Maybe you should fill me in on all of that later when we are alone."

"We are alone."

"No we're not. There are about twenty people following pretty close behind us and it seems that Miss Patty is their leader."

Rory slightly glanced around her shoulder to see if Dean was right. And he was.

"You realize they aren't going away until we give them what they want?"

"What do they want?"

Rory smiled putting her hands on the back of his head pulling him closer for a kiss. A kiss that was supposed to last only a few seconds turned quickly into a make out session. Rory pulled away and stared up at Dean.

"Something to talk about." She said answering his question.

"Hey look it worked, they are beginning to scatter." Dean said amazed.

"Wait till you hear the different versions of what happened from everyone else later."

They continued their walk. She made sure to show him anything that was of the slightest importance in his life. They walked by Doose's market, his parent's old house, the gazebo, even the apartment he and Lindsay shared when they were married. Yet the only place he vaguely remembered was Miss Patty's. This made her happy because she felt it had a lot to do with the two of them.

"So are you ready to go see your mom now?"

"Do I really have to do this? She is really upset with me right now."

"Yes you have to do this. We had a deal. Besides the two of you can't go on fighting forever. Let's go."

They decided to walk to Lorelai's house as well. Once the house was in view, Rory stopped. "I don't know if I can do this Dean."

"Yes you can. I'll be by your side the whole time." Dean said as he grabbed Rory's hand and began walking again.

They stepped onto the porch. Rory hesitated once more before finally gathering the courage to ring the doorbell.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rory…and Dean what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked after opening the door.

"I need to talk to you. I've been acting really stupid lately and I want to make things right again. Can we come in and talk?"

Lorelai stepped aside and let the two enter the house. Everyone went into the living room Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch and Dean sat in a nearby chair.

"Mom I'm really sorry. I want to go back to school; it was stupid of me to just leave like that. I don't want to live with Grandma and Grandpa anymore either. I'm going to fix everything."

"That's all I need to hear." Lorelai said pulling Rory into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom."

As the two pulled apart Lorelai's gaze went to Dean who had been sitting in the chair quietly the whole time.

"You're going to need to explain when he came back into the equation though."

"Well technically he is the reason I'm here. Oh by the way Dean, this is my mom Lorelai."

"It's nice to meet you again." Dean said smiling.

"Wait a second, why did you just introduce Dean to me? I've known the kid for six years."

"Mom Dean has amnesia. He was in an accident and as of now he isn't able to remember a whole lot that happened before it. I ran into him and Jess at a concert but he didn't know who I was. That's when we started talking again. "

"Jess and Dean were at a concert together?"

"Yeah they are roommates at NYU. Completely random, by the way, neither of them had a choice in who they would be staying with."

"Well it's a good thing you did have amnesia Dean or you may have killed Jess."

"Oh no, Jess being a roommate came before the amnesia. But from what I can tell now we both got along fine before the accident." Dean said.

"When did it happen?"

"A week ago today actually. I couldn't remember anything until I ran into Rory. Which very well could just be a coincidence but I don't think so." He said as his eyes met Rory's.

Lorelai noticed the look they each gave each other. It made her stomach turn into knots; she had never seen Rory look at anyone like she was right now.

"So what is the plan now? What are you going to do about school?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Well actually I've decided to enroll at NYU."

Both Lorelai and Dean stared at her in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked sitting upright in the chair.

"Because I didn't know for sure yet, now I do."

"Why don't you want to go back to Yale?" Lorelai asked.

"I may go back to Yale but not this year. Dean needs my help right now, and if I go to Yale I won't have time to help him."

"Rory as much as I would love for you to be around more, I can't let you do this because of me." Dean said.

"Dean my mind is made up. I'm going to NYU, you were always there for me when I needed you and now it's my turn to be there for you."

"Well if this is really what you want to do, then I'm all for it. I'll take NYU over dropping out any day." Lorelai announced.

"Thanks for understanding mom."

"So are the two of you going to be in town for a while?" Loralie asked.

"Well actually just for the night. I was kind of hoping you would let us stay here tonight. We could all have a movie night and catch up on things."

"That sounds like a perfect plan. I actually have to run to the inn for about an hour. I could swing by on my way back home and pick up some movies for us. Hey why don't the two of you come with me, Sookie would be thrilled to see you."

"Actually I was kind of hoping to show Dean some pictures and things that I have in my bedroom, I think it will help him to remember."

"Why does that sound like code for something else to me?"

"Mom, come on. You know that's not what I meant."

"Alright well I'm going to go ahead and leave. The two of you better behave yourselves."

Lorelai turned towards the door to leave.

"Oh and mom don't forget to factor in Jess and Luke when you are picking the movies. I'm assuming Luke lives here now, the flannel shirt on the stairs kind of gave it away."

"Well yeah Luke lives here but Jess doesn't."

"No but he is in town right now and I'm sure he will be coming home with Luke from the diner tonight."

"So just so I'm straight on this, we do all like Jess now correct?"

"Yes that is correct. Jess not bad."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Lorelai said as she left out the front door.

"So you ready to see my old room?" Rory asked Dean.

"I can't believe you are going to school at NYU. Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about this?"

"I wanted to know for sure what I was going to do. You know how earlier when you woke up I was gone?"

"Yeah."

"Well that is where I went. I was getting all of the information I needed to get my transcripts transferred. This is what I want to do."

Rory held her hand out to Dean, once he grabbed her hand she pulled him along in the direction of her bedroom. Once they entered the room Rory went to the closet and pulled out a rather large box of stuff.

"What's all that?"

"This is my Dean box; I'm just trying to find my photo album. Oh here it is." Rory pushed the box to the side and walked to the bed to sit down.

"Come sit down next to me. I want to show you these pictures."

Dean sat next to her on the bed. As Rory flipped through the pages of the book she explained to Dean what was happening in each picture. They had gone through almost the entire album and Dean was not able to recall any of the memories, although they both seemed to be enjoying taking a look at their past. Rory flipped to the next page and Dean noticed a picture from the opening of the dragonfly.

"What was happening in this picture?" Dean asked Rory.

"Oh that was the opening of my mom's inn. You used to work for Tom who was the contractor. This was the day of the test run. My mom wanted a picture of all the crew who worked on The Dragonfly."

Rory stared at Dean who was being very quiet all of sudden.

"Dean what's wrong? Do you remember something?"

"We had a fight that day. I was jealous of someone, but I wasn't able to tell you for some reason. And I remember doors, there were doors everywhere."

"Yes Dean, you remember. You were jealous of Jess. You were with me at my dorm and then Jess came and I asked you to leave. The next day you were upset that I asked you to leave over him and you thought that Jess and I got back together. I had to explain to you that we didn't, I didn't understand why you were so mad because you were married and that's when you tried to kiss me."

"I tried to kiss you?"

"Yeah pretty close to it actually but then Tom called out your name and we jumped apart. Hence the whole door fiasco, you were hanging the new doors. Do you remember anything else from that day or night?" Rory was sure to add the night part in.

"I don't…." Dean's voice trailed off as the front door opened and Lorelai began to shout.

"Rory Dean I'm back please be dressed." Lorelai shouted from the foyer.

Rory walked out of her room into the kitchen to greet her mom and Dean followed shortly after appearing behind her.

"Okay I'm getting major Déjà vu here. The two of you have to stop exiting that room like that together." Lorelai said as she sat some bags down on the table.

Dean looked at Rory with a confused look. "I'll explain it to you later." She said answering his thoughts.

"What's in the bags?"

"Oh junk food and breakfast for tomorrow. I figured Luke could cook us all breakfast here so we can spend some time together before you all head back to New York."

"You will get no complaints from me or Dean on this idea. College students never give up a home cooked meal."

"I stopped by and saw Luke and Jess on my way to the market. They are going to let Caesar close the diner tonight so we can get our movie night started. I'm going to order the pizza. Any special orders?"

"No just the usual please. Dean and I will be in living room if you need us."

Dean and Rory went into the living room and sat on the couch to claim their seats for movie night.

"I'm glad we came here. Thank you for making me do this." Rory told Dean as she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome. And thank you for helping me remember."

The front door opened and Luke and Jess walked in. Luke went into the kitchen to find Lorelai and Jess went into the living room.

"Geez, the two of you are still attached to each other. Miss Patty told me all about the show the two of you put on for all of Stars Hollow earlier today." Jess said as he removed his jacket and threw it onto a nearby chair.

"What show?" Lorelai asked as she and Luke entered the room.

"Can we please just watch the movie now?" Rory asked trying to keep everyone from asking questions.

"Fine, I'll put it in." Lorelai walked to the DVD player and inserted _The Breakfast Club. _

When the opening credits began to roll Luke and Jess both started to complain. Even if Dean had a reason to complain about the movie something told him that in this house it wouldn't be wise to so he kept his thoughts to himself as the movie began to play.


	11. Chapter 11

When the movie was over everyone got up to stretch, it was almost midnight.

"We better get some rest; we have to drive back to school in the morning, goodnight everyone." Rory said pulling Dean by the hand along with her toward her room.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where do you think you're going?" Luke asked Dean.

"I was going with Rory; we are going to go to sleep."

"Sure you were buddy; we can set you up a nice cot here in the living room next to Jess on the couch."

"Luke, you can't be serious. There is no reason why Dean can't share my bed with me. Besides we don't have a cot, if he sleeps out here he will have to sleep on the floor."

"Fine, Jess can go stay in the apartment above the diner and Dean can sleep on the couch."

"Mom, help me?" Rory whined.

"Luke come on, it's not that big a deal. What could they possibly do that they haven't already done with each other?"

"Well when you put it like that it makes me feel so much better. Fine let them do whatever the hell they want to do."

"Just do me a favor and don't walk out of the room together at the same time in the morning."

"No problem."

Dean and Rory began to walk towards her bedroom again. Once they were inside Lorelai hit Luke playfully.

"You can't do that, you're going to make them feel like there not welcome here together."

"Well excuse me for being the only adult around here."

"Luke, they are adults. I know it may still seem like it but they're not kids anymore."

"I know it's just hard to see Rory so grown up. And Dean, what's with that kid? It's like he takes a break from her for a year or two and then he is ready to go again. What is this like the third time?"

"Fourth." Lorelai responded.

"Can't the two of you talk about this in your bedroom? I would like to get some rest tonight myself and frankly I'm sick of hearing about the whole Rory Dean thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them but I'm exhausted." Jess said grumpily.

"Alright, we're going. It has been so lovely hanging out with you again Jess." Lorelai said sarcastically as she and Luke started up the stairs.

"Thanks, and yeah it's been a real pleasure." Jess said with a smile.

Rory and Dean settled into bed.

"So I hope all of this wasn't too dramatic for you, I can't believe how Luke is acting."

"No it's fine. I get the impression that neither of us really liked one another before anyway."

"Well at least your intuition is still accurate."

"So your mom caught us?"

"What?"

"She caught us in this bedroom, she keeps referring to the walking out together thing and I'm just trying to make sense of it. That seems to be the only thing that would freak her out a little."

"Yeah actually, you're right. It was the same day the inn opened, it was later that night she came home to find me and instead found both of us."

"That had to be really awkward."

"Not really awkward but it was a big deal and hard to explain to her. It took her so long to accept us being together. She just couldn't grasp the concept that I had lost my virginity to a married man."

"I wish that I was able to remember."

"Well I could remind you or we could try reenacting the night."

"That is a very tempting offer but I'd rather be alive tomorrow. If Luke caught us…well I don't really want to think about what Luke would do."

"Yeah I guess you're right. You would be no good to me dead. Hey, wait a second I got an idea."

Rory jumped out of bed and began to search through her dresser drawer for something.

"Yes, it's still here."

"What is?"

"Nothing, just close your eyes."

"Okay, they're closed."

Rory put the CD she found in the dresser into the CD player and then jumped back into bed next to Dean.

"Okay, open them."

Dean opened his eyes only to find that nothing had changed.

"What did you do?"

"This." She said as she hit play on the remote and began to play the "Candyman" song.

Dean began to laugh. "What is that?"

"That is our song. When you hear this song you are supposed to remember that night."

"There's no way I agreed to this being our song."

"You're right again; my mom busted us before you could steal the remote from me so I won by default."

"Well I think we should pick a new song now."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I do actually, "Don't Let Go". That's the song that Weezer was playing at the concert when I caught you staring at me."

"You did not."

"Don't even try to deny it."

"Well why didn't I see you staring back? I mean yeah I admit it, I was staring but I never saw you look back, not once."

"Well I did, so can we change our song now?"

"Yeah, I like your song a lot better anyway. And it brought us back together in a way."

Rory leaned in and kissed Dean goodnight.

"We should get to sleep, it's getting late."

"Yeah I guess we should."

A/N: This may be the last time I update this story, depending on the reviews I receive or lack there of. I'm not sure if people are even reading this one so if not I'm going to focus on my other stories. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Dean, Rory, and Jess had a nice breakfast that Luke had prepared for them. Luke happily cooked them the food but glared at Dean every chance that he got, causing him to feel very uncomfortable.

"Well I guess we should get going soon, especially if you want to get settled into the dorm Rory." Dean said trying to get away from Luke.

"Oh Rory, you got a dorm this late? Wow, that's luck." Lorelai said as she continued to eat.

Rory looked at Dean to see if she should explain. His expression almost pleaded for her not to say anything but she couldn't lie to her mom.

"Well not exactly, I'm going to be staying with Dean and Jess in their dorm for a while until I can find a place. I'll probably have to get a small apartment off campus until next semester."

Luke dropped a pan onto the floor after hearing what Rory had said about her living arrangement causing all of them to jump.

"Aren't there rules against that? Can't you get kicked out of school?" Luke asked hopeful.

"Not at this one, you can choose if you want to be co-ed or not."

"Well I don't think this is a good idea. Lorelai can't we lend or give Rory some money so she can get her own place right away?"

"Luke, stop being like that. It's not like they won't be together every second possible anyway. At least this way she won't have to walk home alone at night in New York, and she will have two strong men to watch out for her."

"I don't plan on babysitting her." Jess said in between bites.

"Well fine, I said men anyway. I was referring to Dean and Luke."

"Luke won't be there, how is he going to protect her?"

"Ah, but he will be in Dean's head, which will cause Dean to exercise extreme caution when it comes to Rory."

Jess just nodded realizing he would never win in this conversation so he decided to just remain silent.

"Well we all should really get going, lots to do." Rory said standing from her seat and giving her mom and Luke a kiss goodbye. "I'll call you tonight."

The three of them got into the car and were soon on their way back to school. Once they arrived Dean helped Rory unload her bags and bring them to the room. She didn't bring much knowing that they wouldn't have a lot of spare room with three people living there.

"This is everything?" Jess asked as they entered the dorm.

"Yeah, I didn't want to take up all the room."

"Well I hardly use any of my dresser space, you should have asked. I only use the drawer on top so the last two are yours. Dean, however, has no extra room." Jess said trying to embarrass Dean.

"You act like I'm not sharing, whose bed do you think she is going to be sleeping in?" Dean said in his defense.

"Oh well, I thought we were going to alternate nights with her." Jess said with a serious face.

"Very funny." Dean said feeling the desire to punch Jess in the face, a feeling that seemed overwhelmingly familiar to him.

"Can the two of you stop talking as if I'm not standing in between the two of you? Keep this up and I'll take one bed and the two of you can sleep together in the other."

With that comment both of them backed away from one another and went about doing other things.

"So what do you guys want to do on our first official night as roommates?" Rory asked after she was done settling in.

"Well I have plans, I'm going out." Jess said casually.

"We've been out of town for two days, how could you already have plans?"

"I made them before we left, I'll see the two of you later. Don't wait up." Jess said as he went out the door leaving Rory and Dean alone.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rory asked Dean.

"I don't know. We could go out for dinner if you want."

"I'm actually tired from the drive. I'd rather just stay in."

"Alright, we can do that. You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Oh, well the movies are in that cabinet. And before you look in there, keep in mind that most of those belong to Jess, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Gotcha the porn belongs to Jess." She replied as she opened the cabinet. "Wow, there is nothing in here that I would normally watch."

"Well that's what happens when you move in with two guys."

"Ooh, let's watch this one." Rory said handing Dean the House of Wax DVD. "I heard there was a hot guy in this so it make's up for the scary parts."

"If you say so." Dean put the DVD in and joined Rory on the bed.

They both cuddled with one another as they watched the movie. When it was over, Rory looked to Dean and smiled.

"What's with the smile?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking that it's been a really long time."

"A really long time for what?"

"For us." Rory said as she pulled herself onto him and kissed him.

"Uh…Rory, stop for a second."

"Dean what's wrong? This is the third time I've thrown myself at you and you are still refusing to act on it. You do still love me don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I still love you. I'm just worried about some things."

"What are you worried about?"

"Well, I still can't remember much. I know that we have been TOGETHER before, but I want things to be special for us because in a way this is going to be like my first time all over again."

"I never thought of it like that, but you do realize that I wasn't the first person you slept with? But you were my first, which I think we covered on the way to Stars Hollow. Oh and I didn't mean to embarrass you then either, sorry about that."

"It's alright. And yeah I kind of assumed all of that other information considering I slept with you for the first time after I was married."

"Yep just making sure you were clear on all of that." Rory said a little mortified that she had brought such an obvious thing up. "So you want it to be special?"

"Yeah, well I always want it to be special."

"It always was."

"I know I sound like I've gone crazy, but I want to wait for that perfect moment. I have no idea when it will be, but I think we will both know when its here."

"I like that idea."

Rory nestled close into Dean's arms falling asleep fast that night.


	13. Chapter 13

The next week flew by as Rory adjusted to living with two boys as well as continuing to help Dean to remember as much as she could, all while attending classes and catching up on the first week she had missed. It was now Friday but her last class didn't end until seven that day. When she finally made it back to the dorm she found Dean holding a single red rose and dressed rather nice when she walked through the door.

"I've been waiting for you." He said handing her the rose.

"I see that. Not that I'm complaining but I didn't know we had something planned for tonight."

"Of course I have something planned for us on our first weekend back together in NY."

"Oh yeah, what you got in mind?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there."

"You mean we are leaving…I was hoping we could just stay in because you know Jess is gone for the weekend and we have the place all to ourselves." Rory said with a smile.

"Come on I promise you are going to have fun tonight…trust me."

"So should I change? Or is what I have on okay?"

"Your dress is hanging on the back of the bathroom door."

"My dress? Well this is going to be a fancy night."

Moments later Rory reappeared in the knee length black strapless dress Dean had put aside for her.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"We should get going; our reservation is for 8:15." Dean said as he grabbed her coat and helped to wrap it around.

Once they were outside Dean quickly signaled a taxi down knowing it was too far to walk, especially at night. Rory continued to try to bribe the details about the night out of Dean but he kept the everything to himself and just smiled back at her.

"Are we at least close yet?"

"We are actually here now." Dean said pointing out the window as the cab pulled to the curb.

Dean and Rory stepped out of the cab and walked around the corner revealing the restaurant they would be dining at.

"La Cirque...Dean we can't afford this."

"That will be the first and last times those words cross your mind tonight. You have to trust me and stop worrying about everything. Just relax and enjoy yourself tonight."

Rory smiled back at Dean and took his hand as he led her up to the entrance of the restaurant. They were greeted instantly by a man wearing a suit and white gloves.

"We have a reservation under Forester."

"Yes, Mr. Forester right this way."

"Does the way that he is dressed remind you of anything?" Rory asked as they sat down and the man walked away from the table.

"No...but you now have me scared to ask why."

"You dressed up like that for me once, to introduce me to society."

"I did not wear gloves like that."

"Yes you did and your tux had tails too."

"No wonder I can't remember my life, I'm probably just trying to block it out from what you have told me."

Rory just smirked at him taking a sip of water and opening her menu. Just as she opened the page she almost spit the water back out.

"Oh my God, Dean a cheeseburger here costs $24 and that doesn't include fries either."

"Please don't scream when I point out to you that you're looking at the lunch menu and we are here for dinner…turn the page."

Rory quickly flipped the page and her eyes got bigger. "No…no."

"Rory stop, just find what you like and order it. If it makes you feel any better I'm going to have the lobster."

Rory started to look over the menu once more before their waiter came to the table and introduced himself.

"Welcome to La Cirque, my name is Jess and I'll be taking care of you tonight."

Both of their heads shot up at the name and sound of the voice.

"Jess what are you doing here?" Dean asked laughing.

"I work here. What the hell are the two of you doing here?"

"I wanted to take Rory out someplace special. I saw a brochure for this place lying around our room, guess I know where it came from now." Dean said pointing out Jess's outfit.

"Jess, why didn't you tell us you were working here? I didn't even know that you had a job."

"Rory look at what I'm wearing…do you really think I would leave the dorm wearing this?"

"Well no, but you could still have told us. Well at least this explains the weekends away and the casual _I've got plans _excuse you've been giving us lately."

"I know I look like an idiot okay. But the money helps a lot and I'm still able to concentrate on school because this is mostly a weekend gig."

"So where do you go after work? I mean you don't come back to the dorm…we thought you were hanging out with friends."

"Well I do after work. One of them actually works here; I crash at his place a lot to keep from paying $20 to and from work everyday for a taxi."

"Makes sense, but I still don't understand why you thought you had to hide this from us."

"Yeah yeah, so are the two of you ready to order now or what?"

"Yes we are…"

"Excuse me Dean, but here at La Cirque the lady always orders first." Jess said turning his attention to Rory causing her to laugh at Dean.

"You ass I was about to order for both of us. Rory can't bring herself to order anything too expensive. So the only way she is going to eat tonight is if I order for her. So as I was saying we are both going to have the roasted lobster with rice a la valenciana."

"Alright I'll go put that in…"

"Jess...could you bring back a wine list when you come back?" Rory asked.

"Of course." Jess walked back toward the kitchen.

"Wine?" Dean asked. "Feeling a little adventurous are we?"

"Yeah a little."

"Good, I wanted you to feel like that tonight…ready for anything."

Rory smiled. "So this isn't the only stop we will be making tonight?"

"No, I've got a few more surprises lined up."

Jess returned to the table bringing Rory a wine menu. She found exactly what she was looking for on the list. They both sat and talked for a while longer until their food arrived at the table. Once Rory saw the food she was glad that she let Dean order for her considering she was about to order chicken over what she received. Once they were done they said goodbye to Jess and headed outside.

"So what now? Am I allowed to know before we get there?"

"Well we are there…" Dean said pointing across the street at the horse drawn carriage.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean this night has been amazing." Rory said as she snuggled close to him in the back of the carriage.

"Well it's not over yet."

"That sounds oddly familiar."

"Really?" Dean asked trying not to sound too eager to continue on the topic.

"You know as nice as all of this is I don't think you're doing all of this just because it's our first weekend in NY together."

"Why do you think that I'm doing this then?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet, but I sense that something else is definitely going on."

"Maybe you're right. Rory there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"What is it Dean?"

"I've been thinking about you being here in New York lately and I'm beginning to think that you being here is a mistake."

"Dean no I want to be…"

"That's not what I mean. I don't doubt that you want to be here but I know you don't belong here. You should be at Yale. I mean think about it we didn't even go to the same high school and now you're going to the same college as me and Jess. This school isn't challenging enough for you; I know you can do so much more."

"Dean you do realize that until I ran into you I wasn't going to school at all. You are the reason I went back. I want to be with you."

"What happened Rory?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you stop going to school to begin with? And why did I have to bribe you into talking to Lorelai again? This isn't you."

"Everything just started to fall apart. Ever since Logan came into my life it's just been a mess. I mean even what happened between us…you broke up with me because of Logan."

"I did?"

"Well yeah, he is one of the guy's who walked out of my grandparents house that night."

"Oh."

"Do you remember that night?"

"Vaguely."

"You're starting to remember a lot more now aren't you?"

"Yeah a little."

"Dean listen, I really want to be here. For the first time in a long time things finally feel right. I know that this is where I should be right now. I mean don't you think that it's a crazy coincidence that we ran into each other here?"

"Yeah I guess it is. But you know things happen for a reason."

Rory looked to Dean almost as if she were in shock.

"You remember don't you?"

Dean just smiled back at Rory.

"When did this happen? When did you remember…do you remember everything or just some things?"

"I'm pretty sure I remember everything."

"Dean this is great. You have your memory back we have to celebrate."

"We are celebrating."

"Aha I knew there was something going on with you tonight. This all was just way too much."

"Yeah well I'm glad that I can remember but now I know why Jess was telling me to stay away from you."

"Why would Jess tell you to stay away from me?"

"Because I sort of asked him to. I told Jess everything when I first got here and he told me about what happened between the two of you that night at your dorm. We were able to bond over it in a way. Jess was definitely over you and I was well on my way to getting over you as well. Then Jess brought that cup with your name on it to class. I thought about you all day and what would have happened if it had been me who ran into you instead. Then later that night is when the accident happened and after that I didn't remember you at all. When we got home from the hospital you were the first person Jess asked me about."

"So what are you saying? Are you breaking up with me again?"

"No Rory, I don't want that. But I do want some reassurance. We have been through so much together good and bad. I'm willing to give our relationship another chance but if it doesn't work out this time I think we should go our separate ways. So if you're not ready to give this a hundred percent then maybe we should wait until we are both ready."

Rory buried her face into her hands. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hide her tears she cried out loud. "You hate me and you can't trust me."

"Look at me, stop crying." Rory lifted her head and looked to Dean. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I just need to know that you really feel the same way about me."

"I'm ready for this Dean. I promise I won't hurt you anymore then I already have. I love you."

"Come here." He pulled her close to him and held onto her. "I'm sorry; this isn't supposed to be how tonight went. I had this romantic night planned for us and I was going to tell you that I finally remembered everything. But I'm glad we talked about this, we definitely needed to."

"I'm not going back to Yale." Rory's voice came out muffled against Dean's shirt.

"Yeah I didn't think you would but I still think that you should. And if you do it doesn't mean we can't be together. We can figure something out."

"Dean?"

"Okay I'm going to shut up now."

The carriage came to a stop instantly making Rory sit up straight to take in her surroundings.

"Why did we stop? Are we going inside here?"

Dean just smiled back as the carriage driver offered his hand to help Rory down. "Welcome to _The St. Regis_ Mr. and Mrs. Forester."

Rory looked up at Dean after the man welcomed them. "Mrs. Forester?" She asked Dean in a whisper.

"Let's just go with it for the night."


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOGUE: As much as I would love to continue this story to be another one of my never ending ones, it just doesn't have enough readers to continue updating so I'm going to make this the epilogue and be done with it.

Rory looked up at Dean after the man welcomed them. "Mrs. Forester?" She asked Dean in a whisper.

"Let's just go with it for the night."

4 Years Later

It wasn't long before that statement would be true for Rory, she and Dean got married two years later, after Rory graduated from NYU top of the class of course. Even though she never made it back to Yale…Dean and Lorelai couldn't be more proud of her accomplishments. Dean eventually made a full recovery from the accident and regained all of his memory back. Time to time Rory will have to remind him of things but she blames that on him being a guy, not the accident.

Jess and Dean remained roommates for the remaining two years of their college education and left best friends. Jess of course was the best man at the wedding and wanted nothing more then for his two best friends to be happy together for the rest of their lives. Jess also managed to pull off valedictorian of their graduating class, all while keeping his job as a waiter at La Cirque.

Rory had been staying with her mom after she and Dean got married. The drive was just too long for Dean to make to and from school everyday and it was too expensive to get an apartment in New York. During spring break of Dean's junior year he and Rory decided to buy a house in Stars Hollow and even though Dean couldn't officially live there yet she went ahead and moved in. They spent every weekend together, sometimes in New York, sometimes in Stars Hollow.

When the time finally came for Dean and Jess's graduation Rory was thrilled to finally be getting her husband back full time. Together with Lorelai she managed to plan a huge welcome home and congratulations party for the boys in the town. Everyone helped, even Taylor was happy to see that Jess had finally grown up and done something with his life. The entire town pitched in and decorated the square. When it was finally time for the two to come home Rory drove Dean's truck and Lorelai borrowed Luke's so both boys would have enough room to move all their stuff back home.

Rory and Lorelai opened the door to their dorm room to find a mess of clothes strewn about.

"Why isn't all of this packed?" Rory asked.

"Well hello to you too." Dean said moving towards her and pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"Hello…" Rory said with a smile. "You should both be packed now. Didn't I tell you that we have plans for the two of you tonight?"

"Yeah about that…I don't like surprises." Jess chirped in.

"Well too bad, I'm not telling you anything. And you are still coming home with us…I don't care if you end up leaving a week later but for now you are coming home to Stars Hollow."

"Yeah Jess, you're going to have the entire apartment above the diner to yourself." Lorelai informed him.

"Can't wait."

"Why does everyone say that he has changed? He seems just like the Jess I remember." Lorelai asked Rory.

"What can I do to make this process go faster?" Rory asked.

"I could go get a coffee and you could just do all of this for me." Jess stated.

"Cute, but it's not going to work. Dean what do you have left to pack?"

"Nothing really, I just need to take all of my stuff to the truck."

"Okay help me get all of this packed because we don't have much time."

All four of them began working on packing the rest of Jess's stuff. Once everything was finally done they all headed to the trucks and packed everything in. One last look at the dorm room to make sure nothing was forgotten and they were on their way home. Jess rode with Lorelai and of course Dean and Rory rode together in his truck.

"So when exactly did Jess get so much stuff? When we all lived together he barely had anything."

"I'm not sure; I think most of those clothes belong to his friends. Remember never to let Jess borrow anything; you most likely won't see it again."

"Got it."

"So what exactly is going on tonight?"

"Well it's a surprise."

"How long is this surprise going to last?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well from the way you are talking. It seems that you and your mom have thrown together some sort of town event and depending on what kind of activities you have planned would depend on when we can go home."

"How did you know?"

"Are you kidding me? You don't think I can tell when the Gilmore girls have a party on the brain."

Rory smiled at how well Dean knew her and her mom for that matter.

"Well I'm no longer a Gilmore you know?"

"Yes I know." Dean smiled. "So?"

"So what?"

"How long is this thing going to be?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I want to know how long it's going to be before we can finally be alone in our house together."

"Dean we've been in our house alone together."

"Yes but not like this."

"Like what?"

"You know like what, I've been in school and now that that's over we can finally really start our lives together."

"I know, you know what's weird? Even though we've been married for two years I've been a nervous wreck all this week. I feel like it's finally real."

"I know exactly what you're saying and thank you for waiting for me."

"I'd wait for you forever Dean."

Dean smiled. "I love you Rory."

"I love you too."

Dean rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a little tired. All the excitement of the last few days you know?"

"Yeah well take a nap. I'll wake you when we get to Stars Hollow."

"If you insist."

It didn't seem like any time had passed since he closed his eyes when Rory began to shake him awake.

"Dean we're home, get up."

Dean awoke to overwhelmingly bright lights shining through the windshield.

"What's going on, what is that?"

"This is your party."

Jess suddenly appeared at Dean's window and jerked open the door. "Get out; if I have to go through this, you do too."

As soon as both boys stepped into the square everyone began to applaud and cheer. Both of which were very humble and a bit embarrassed by all the attention they were receiving. As soon as everyone settled down it became any other special Stars Hollow event. Kirk was up to some new business scheme, while Taylor ranted on about all of the things that went wrong, Babette and Patty sat along the sidelines watching and whispering as people walked by and all the usual couples were together.

"So have you had enough of this?" Rory asked Dean.

"You know there are some questions that you know you just don't have to ask me?"

"It's getting kind of late…I thought maybe we could duck out of here while no one is watching."

"Rory there is always someone watching."

"Yeah you're right but who cares? Let's go anyway."

"Are we going home?"

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could go out by the lake and maybe…" Rory continued what she was saying as a whisper in Dean's ear causing his face to light up with a smile.

He replied with a simple and enthusiastic. "YES."

The two stood up and casually made there way across the square trying to disappear with as little people noticing as possible. Just when they thought they had made it someone called them out.

"Hey where do the two of you think you are going?" Jess asked.

"We are sneaking away to be very bad." Dean answered.

"Well then as you were." Jess began to laugh.

"Will you be around later Jess?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe I would stay here after all. At least for a little while, see how things work out."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah, well go ahead. Go be in love, I'll make sure no one follows you."

"Thanks Jess."

Dean and Rory continued to walk to the lake. "You know I could get used to this." Dean commented.

"Good, cause I already am."


End file.
